Fixing the Future
by jadewests
Summary: My name is Abigail Faith Russo-Torres and I've been sent back in time to fix my parents relationship. DEMI/SELENA MITCHIE/ALEX Update: READ AUTHORS NOTE ON CHAPTER 11!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys :)**

**I know I should be starting the continuation to 'The Bet' but I couldn't get this idea out of my head. This is another Mitchie/Alex story but from their daughters POV. If you read the summary, you'd know a bit about this story already.**

**Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Discaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or Wizards of Waverly Place. I only own the plot line and Abigail, Matt, Aiden and Lexi.**

* * *

><p><strong>SMASH!<strong>

I woke up as i as I heard glass smashing. I then I heard cries coming from the cot next to my bed. I got out of my bed and walked over to the cot. I saw Lexi standing up with her arms stretched, waiting for me to grab her. Getting her out of the cot, I rocked her back to sleep. I heard more smashing and yells. I became more alert as I realised my brothers were still out and no-one was going to see what was happening. I laid Lexi down in her cot which caused her to wake up. Stroking her hair I whispered, "Go to sleep Lex, I'll see what's happening." As I walked out of my bedroom, I heard her whimpering. I closed the door and hurried down the marble staircase.

Hiding behind the plant pot next to the stairs, I watched the scene unfold in front of me. "Mitchie, please." I saw my mom on the floor, pleading for my mother to stop. My mother then grabbed the nearest vase and threw it in mom's direction. Though she managed to dodge the vase, she didn't dodge the smashed glass. Blood was now trickling down her cheek and her right arm. My eyes widened and tears were on the verge of spilling over my eyelids. I wiped my eyes and kept quiet. If they caught me, I'd be grounded for months. "DON'T YOU DARE ACCUSE ME OF CHEATING ON YOU!" my mother yelled. She grabbed an ornament from the shelf and threw it at my mom. I couldn't help but gasp as the glass ornament left a large cut on her face. My mother looked in my direction and snarled, "GET OUT FROM THERE BITCH!" Tears were now pouring down my face as I got out of my hiding position. I ran over to my mom and hugged her. She placed an arm around me as I hugged her tighter. "GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW!" she yelled at me. I looked at my mom to see tears now trickling down her cheek. Placing a hand on my cheek, she kissed my forehead. "Go upstairs please sweetheart. I'll be fine." She whispered to me. I looked at the woman I call my mother and yelled, "I HATE YOU! I WISH THAT YOU WOULD DROP DEAD!"

Running to my room, I grabbed Lexi out of the cot and hid in the recording studio. Since it was soundproof, I couldn't hear the sound of my parents screaming and the glass shattering. But I could still hear the sound of my heart breaking.

xxxdemiandselenaxxx

"Ah be! Ah be!"

I woke up to the amplified sound of Lexi shouting me. Sitting up, I noticed that she had crawled over to the microphones and somehow turned them on. Giggling, I got up and took the microphone off her. That was when I noticed the silence. The clock on the wall read 2pm. I heard Lexi's stomach rumbling as I remembered that she hadn't ate anything since the night before. I picked her up, resting her on my hip, and opened the door quietly.

Cautiously I walked out of the recording studio and went to go down the stairs when I realised that it may be dangerous. I walked to the other side of the house and got into the lift. Pressing 'G' in the lift, it began to make its way down. As the doors slowly opened, I gasped at the sight in front of me. It had got worse since I came down. It looked like a bomb had attacked the house. Shattered glass scattered the floor, splodges of blood dotted around and bloody handprints on the floor, leading to the kitchen. I followed the blood prints to the kitchen where is saw a knife covered in blood. My eyes widened as I thought the worse. The handprints left the kitchen and stopped at the living room door.

Glancing at Lexi, I saw that she had fallen asleep again. I braced myself for what could lay behind the door, I opened it slowly. My eyebrows scrunched as I saw the sight in front of me. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Nope, it was real. I walked over to the couch and shook my mom. "Mom? Mommy?" She moaned slightly as her eyes snapped open. "Abigail? Lexi?" she whispered. She sounded confused. "Mommy, where is mother?" I asked her. She got up from the couch and hugged us tightly. "You're okay. You're okay." She whispered repeatedly. Pulling away from the hug she kissed my forehead. "Where is mother?" I asked, slightly scared. "Is she…dead?" I whispered.

"ALEX! WHERE ARE THE KIDS?" I heard my mother yell. "LIVING ROOM." Mom yelled back. I began to get scared as I heard her approaching the living room. I hid behind moms' leg and watched her walk into the room. She gasped and ran towards us. "Oh thank god. I thought something happened to you." She hugged us tightly. As she hugged us, I began to get dizzy. My vision became blared and all I could hear was my parents shouting me. "Abb? Are you okay?" "Abigail!" The voices sounded further away as I plunged into the darkness.

xxxdemiandselenaxxx

A bright light flickered around me. I couldn't see much, only white. I didn't know whether I was hallucinating again or if it was real. A man suddenly flashed in front of me. I recognised him as Professor Crumbs, my mom's old headmaster.

"Abigail Faith Russo-Torres, you are needed for a special mission." I looked at him, not knowing what he was talking about. He helped me up as we walked to nowhere. "You need to go to the past and fix your parents relationship. If nothing is done, death will be in store for one of them." I gasped as the thought of one of my parents being killed. "NO! They can't die!" I yelled. Crumbs nodded his head, understanding what I was thinking.

"This is why we need you to go and fix it. Do you have your wand on you?" He asked me. I shook my head as I remembered I'd left it under my pillow. He laid his hand flat as a wand appeared in his palm. Grabbing my hand, he placed the wand in my palm. "This was your mothers' old wand, before she gave up her powers. This will be useful when you are in the past." I nodded my head and slid the wand into my boot. "Just like your mother." Crumbs muttered. I giggled quietly knowing what he was talking about.

"You will be taken to the Russo home where you will be living. You must remember that no-one will know who you are apart from Jerry." I tilted my head slightly and looked at him in confusion. "He is your mother's father. He sadly died before you were born." He explained. "How?" I asked quietly. "Heart attack." He replied simply. "I will explain to him who you are and why you are staying with them." I nodded my head signalling that I understood. "You will be known as Abigail Russo, Jerry's cousins' daughter. You are from Los Angeles, you live with your mother, Jerry's cousin, and you have an older brother called Michael."

After processing all the information into my brain, Professor Crumbs continued, "Since you look like a Russo, we don't need to do anything with your appearance. If you need anything, you can ask Jerry or myself." I nodded my head again, "I have a question, will my mom remember me in any way?" He sighed, "She won't know you as her daughter but she may recognise you, kind of like déjà vu." I sighed sadly. "So what do I have to do?" I asked Crumbs.

Looking up at him, I saw a door beside him. "Well, here in the Wizard World we have been running a few tests of your parents' life to see where it went wrong. It would seem that a couple of moments in their life built up to the way they are now. One of them is their meeting, the second is when Mitchie went on tour and the third is when your brother, Matt, was born."

He handed me a phone which I put in my back pocket, "You'll need this to fit in, especially around Alex. It is also so you can keep in contact with us and your family. You can't contact anyone in the future as technically they won't exist. You must make sure no-one gets a hold of your phone nor do they see your background." My eyebrows scrunched up in confusion as I grabbed my phone and slid it open. The screen lit up and showed a picture of me with Matt, Lexi, Aiden, my mother and my mom. Now I understood what he was talking about. "There are several other pictures of your family on there just in case you need to look at them."

"Okay, good luck Abigail. I will send you messages on what you need to fix and when. You will need to fast forward as well unless you want to live the whole of their life. You mustn't do any magic apart from basic magic when needed. You won't be enrolled in a school since when you've done your job, you will return back to where you left. Once again, good luck Abigail." Crumbs opened the door and motioned for me to walk through it. As I stepped through it felt like I was being sucked through a vacuum.

xxxdemiandselenaxxx

A few minutes later I found myself standing in front of a man. He had a white shirt with a pair of jeans. There was an apron tied around his waist which read 'WAVERLY SUB STATION'. I looked up at him and saw him looking at me, slightly confused. "Hi. My name is Abigail Russo." I told him. "I was sent by Professor Crumbs." After I said that, I instantly knew who I was. He took my hand and led me to the refrigerator which magically turned in to a different room. I instantly recognised it as a lair. The man introduced himself as 'Jerry'. "You know, you look a lot like Alex. I can't believe your my little girls daughter." I giggled as he pretended to cry.

About an hour later, Jerry had explained everything about the family to me and I'd had a tour of the house. "…and this is your room. I'm sorry but you'll have to share with Alex since we have no other place for you to stay." "That's fine." I replied. I grabbed my wand out of my boot and popped in a bed and wardrobe for myself. Sliding the wand back into my boot, I turned at looked at Jerry who looked gobsmacked. "You're advanced in magic right?" I nodded my head, "Yep, I know more spells out of all of my siblings. My mom said that I remind her of Uncle Justin." Jerry nodded his head agreeing, "You remind me of him as well."

After settling into mine and my mom's room, Jerry went to leave when the door burst open. A young woman around the age of 15 walked in wearing a short light brown dress with black stars and a pair of navy blue jeggins. She wore a pair of brown sandals with it. Looking at her face I recognised her instantly. "Mom!" I gasped quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>That is the end of the first chapter. I don't know how long this will be but I have a feeling it will be 10+ chapters.<strong>

**Please leave a review as they make my day :D**

**-georgia(:**

**PS: please check out my Delena Competition &possibly enter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys :)**

**Wow 6 reviews, 6 alerts and 2 favourites for the 1st chapter! Thanks guys :)  
>Okay so I actually had the idea for this chapter in my head after I'd written the last chapter and I ended up getting up at 8am to write it out. I think it's turned out pretty well.<strong>

**Discaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or Wizards of Waverly Place.**

* * *

><p>She looked at me in confusion. I knew that she didn't have a clue who I was which upset me slightly. I looked around awkwardly when I realised that Jerry had left. Looking up at her, I shook my head. "You remind me of my mom." I said sadly. A tear rolled down my cheek. I quickly wiped it hoping she didn't notice.<p>

"Are you okay?" she asked, rushing to my side. "You know, I don't normally care about anyone but you remind me of myself when I was your age." The sides of my mouth turned up slightly into a small smile. She put an arm around me shoulders and pulled me close to her. I took a deep breath; she smells the same as she does in the future.

The silence was broken as she spoke. "So who are you and why are you here?" My head was still on her shoulder as I spoke, "My name is Abigail Russo, I am 7 years old and I have been sent here for the summer." She nodded her head but suddenly looked confused. "You're a Russo?" I nodded my head, "Uh huh. I am…" I stopped for a moment to remember what Professor Crumbs had told me. "…Jerry's … cousins … daughter." "Riiiiiight." She responded, stretching the 'i'.

I looked at the floor since the silence became awkward. "What's that?" I heard mom say, pointing at something. I followed the direction that her finger was pointing. She'd found my wand. I lifted my head off her shoulder and took it out of my boot to show her. "You're a wizard!" she exclaimed. I nodded my head eagerly. "Whoa, your wand looks like mine." She replied. She got up and walked over to her chest of drawers. Opening the top drawer, she pulled out a brown stick. Walking back to the bed, she handed me her wand. My fingers ran over the engravings on it as I whispered, "Wow." From the side of my eye, I noticed her nodding her head. "Yeah, it's pretty awesome that we have the same wand…well similar." I gave her the wand back as she put it in its original place.

"Hey." I said softly. She looked at me before responding with, "Yeah?" "What is your name?" I had to act like I didn't know her otherwise my cover would be blown. She shook her head and muttered to herself. "Right, I haven't introduced myself to you. My name is Alexandra Russo, but please call me Alex. Please!" I tilted my head to the side, "Tough, that's what I'm going to call you. Beside I like that name." Her eyes widened as she shook her head vigorously. "No! Don't you _dare_ call me that." I had an evil grin on my face as I rubbed my hands together. I looked at me before tackling me on the bed.

xxxdemiandselenaxxx

Over the last few weeks I had got on with mom, or Alexandra as I like to call her. I'd found out more about her in the last few weeks than in the 7 years of my life. There was one topic that I noticed she avoids, I'm going to get to the bottom of this.

I was currently sat on a stool at the counter with Uncle Justin on the till. "Hey Justin." I shouted to get his attention. He was actually playing with his action figures. "Stop playing with your dolls." Mom told me that it annoyed the hell out of him when she called them dolls. His head snapped up as I said that. "They are not dolls! They are action figures!" I rolled my eyes at him as he scowled. "Whatev. Where is Alexandra?" He looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "Alexandra? She hates it when people call her by her full name." I rolled my eyes again. "I know but she doesn't mind it when I call her Alexandra." I smirked at him as his jaw dropped.

"Justin close your mouth, you'll catch flies." I heard mom say. I looked up to see her standing beside me. "Hey Alexandra." I greeted her. "Hey Abs." She greeted back. Uncle Justin looked at us. "What?" we said. He pointed between us as he spoke, "So you let her call you by your full name but you call her by a nickname." I looked at him, "Yeah what's your point?" He muttered to himself before scowling.

xxxdemiandselenaxxx

Mom gently pushed me onto her bed and locked the door. I started to get scared not knowing what she was going to do. "What are you doing?" I asked her. She sat on the bed and placed me on her lap. "Don't worry, I just need to talk to you about a problem I have." I looked at her confused, "Okay, what's up?" She fiddled with the hem of her dress as she spoke, "Well, erm, I was out in the park with Harper and, erm, we saw this girl and, erm, when I looked at her I, erm, had like butterflies I my stomach. I've never felt like this with anyone else." I grinned as I realised she must have met mother. She looked at me with a scared look on her face. "What?" I giggled before responding, "Alexandra, you're gay." She looked at me before laughing. When she noticed that I wasn't laughing, she stopped. "Seriously." I nodded my head, "Yep, you like girls." She shook her head, "No, no, no, no. I can't like girls, I'm straight." I rolled my eyes; man I roll my eyes a lot. "Yeah and I'm a boy. Use your brain." I said, tapping my head. "So what am I supposed to do?" I could tell by her voice that she was worried. "Mom and dad will hate me." I had a flash back, or forward since I'm in the past.

"_Mom, dad, I have something to tell you." Alex said nervously. She had gathered her family in the living room. Theresa spoke before Alex had a chance to say anything, "Your dating your brother?" Alex's eyes widened as she shook her head. "Eww that's gross." Theresa sighed in relief as she sat comfortably in Jerry's arms. _

"_I'm gay." Alex blurted out. Everyone in the room looked at her in shock, all apart from Jerry. "What!" Theresa yelled. Alex muttered to herself, "I knew this was a bad idea but she had to talk me into it." _

_Jerry looked at her, "Come here sweetheart." He patted his lap where Alex walked over and sat. "Don't worry, you'll always be my little girl no matter what your sexuality is." Alex smiled as she realised that her dad would support her. "Thanks daddy." She hugged him tightly. Theresa spoke for the rest of the family, "Well I guess if your dad is okay with it then we can learn to get used to it." Alex grinned knowing that her family would always be there to support her. "Thanks guys."_

The flash forward was suddenly stopped by mom clicking her fingers in front of my face. "Abs? Are you okay?" I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts before focusing on her. "Yeah I'm fine and I know your family will be fine with you being gay." She smiled at me knowing I was right. Pulling me into a tight hug she whispered into my ear, "Thanks for reassuring me." I pulled away from the hug and looked at her, "So, Are you going to sit here hugging me or are you going to go and get your girl." She ran out of the room but ran back in a few seconds later. "How do I know that she'll be there?" I shrugged my shoulders, "Beats me." She glared at me before storming out. A few seconds later she walked back in. "I should do my make-up again." She stated. I looked at her face and noticed that her make-up was smudged. I nodded my head, "Yeah you should, you don't exactly look attractive right now." She gave me a cold, hard stare before starting on her make up. It only took her a few minutes to do her make-up and she was off again. Well at least I think she was.

* * *

><p><strong>That is the end of the second chapter.<strong>

**Please leave a review as they make my day :D**

**-georgia(:**

**PS: please check out my tumblr, u-****n****-****b****-****r****-****0****-****k****-****e****-****n****-****x****.****tumblr****.****com :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys :)**

**Whoa, 14 reviews, 8 alerts and 4 faves! I love you guys! Anywho, here is the third chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or Wizards of Waverly Place. I do own little Alex though.**

* * *

><p>Liturally a second after mom ran out, my phone beeped. Sliding it out of my pocket I opened it and 'PROFESSOR CRUMBS' flashed in front of my background. Clicking on his name a message opened.<p>

_Abigail,  
>It's time, you need to go after Alex. She is about to make the biggest mistake. You need to teleport yourself to the park but stay hidden. You need to make sure that Alex doesn't leave when… well you'll understand what I mean when you get there. Hurry!<br>PROF CRUMBS._

After reading the message, I shut my phone and put it back in to my pocket. Running down to the sub shop, I ran over to Jerry. "Has…Alex…and…ra…left?" I tried to say which was impossible as I was out of breath. He nodded his head. I grabbed my wand out of my boot and teleported myself to the park.

I found myself behind a tree so lucky no-one had seen me using magic. I quickly looked around trying to find mom when I felt something tugging on my dress. I looked down to find a little boy around the age of 4. "Are you okay sweetie?" I asked him, kneeling down to his height. "HARRY POTTER!" He yelled at me. I looked at him in confusion when I realised he must have seen me flash in. He tried to grab my wand from my boot when a young woman came over.

I stood up and looked at her, the minute I looked at her I recognised her. I went to say 'Mother' but I realised I shouldn't . "Hey, is this your brother?" I asked her, picking up the little boy. "Yes, thank you so much! I thought I'd lost him. My mom would freak." I handed her the little boy. "What's his name?" I asked her. "Alex."

As soon as she said that I couldn't help but giggle. She looked at me strangely. "What?" she asked. "It's just that I know someone called Alex who's a girl and the fact that your brother is called Alex is kinda weird, in a good way." I rushed out. She nodded her head, "I guess it is kinda weird." I looked around and saw mom at the entrance of the park.

My eyes widened as I realised they were going to meet for the first time. "Hey, what's your name?" I asked mother. "Mitchie, yours?" she replied. "Abigail." I said smiling at her. "I love that name, I want to call my first daughter Abigail." She exclaimed. I smirked knowing that was going to happen. "Erm, Mitchie?" I asked. "Yeah?" "I was wondering, what sexuality are you? I know its kinda strange of me to ask but…" She cut me off but saying, "I'm gay." I looked at her, "Oh well that's good… I guess." She giggled when I had an idea. "Your single, right?" Mother nodded her head. "Well what do you think of that girl over there?" I asked her, pointing in moms direction. As soon as she looked at her, she turned her head quickly as a blush crept on her cheeks. "I kinda like her." She said quietly. I smiled at her, "Its okay, I know for a fact that she likes you too." She looked at me in shock, "Seriously!" I nodded my head and waved mom over.

Mom jogged over in our direction. "Abs, what are you doing here?" she asked me, clearly confused. "Well I was looking for you when I bumped into Alex and Mitchie." I said, smirking slightly. She shook her head at me as she realised that I was planning on stalking on them. "You are unbelievable." I laughed. I turned my attention to Mitchie who was now fidgeting. "Hey Alexandra, weren't you going to ask this lovely young lady something." If looks could kill, I'd be dead now. I grabbed Alex from Mitchie and sat with him on the grass. I made sure that I wasn't too far away so I'd know when to interrupt. I laid down with Alex on my stomach. He started off by poking my face before grabbing my hands and playing with them. I glanced over at mom and mother to see them kissing. My eyes widened. _Is that supposed to happen or did I go too far? _I thought to myself when my thoughts were interrupted by my phone beeping. It was another message from Professor Crumbs.

_Abigail,  
>Good job, you've fixed this situation. I will let you know when the next one is coming up.<br>PROF CRUMBS._

After putting my phone away, I heard someone shouting me. I looked towards the tree and saw mom calling me over. I got up with Alex on my hips and headed over to my parents. "Yeah?" They both looked at me before saying "Aww." I looked at them not knowing what they were on about. "Alex fell asleep on you." Mitchie said. I looked to my right and saw that Alex was in fact asleep. I moved him round to my front so he'd be more comfortable.

As I was looking at Alex I noticed that mom and mother had their fingers entwined. I looked at them before saying, "So what's going on with you two?" They looked at each other. It was mother who replied, "We are dating." I silently squealed.

xxxdemiandselenaxxx

I walked into the sub shop first since they were walking slowly, _very_ slowly. I noticed that Alex was still asleep so I made my way upstairs to mine and moms' room when I got stopped. "Abigail. What is that?" Jerry asked me. I turned around and showed them Alex. "Damn it, just like Alex." He muttered to himself. "Why do you have cupid?" he asked me. Confused, I looked at him before replying "This isn't cupid. This is Alex." "You shrunk Alex!" he whisper-yelled at me. I looked at the door as mom and mother walked in with grins planted on their face. "No, she's over there." I said, pointing in moms direction. "Oh." He muttered, before looking confused. "Who is that girl?" My eyes widened as I realised that mom hadn't told her parents that she was gay. I barged passed Jerry and ran over to mom and mother. "Alexandra." She looked at me with an angry look on her face. "I'm saving your butt right now. Remember Jerry and Theresa don't know that your gay." I whispered to her. "Shit." She muttered to herself. "Babe, I'm so sorry but you need to go so I can tell my 'rents about us. Trust me you don't want to be there when I tell them." She nodded her head understandingly. "That's fine, I should go and tell my mom as well." They lent in to kiss when I grabbed both of their arms and dragged them out. "What the hell!" mom whisper-yelled at me. "Once again, saving your butt. Now you can kiss whilst I distract them." I went to walk in when I realised that I still had Alex. "Mitchie, here's your brother back." I handed him to Mitchie when she muttered, "I'd forgotten about him." I rolled my eyes and headed in.

Jerry walked over to me just as I walked back in to the sub shop. "Do you want to explain to me what's going on?" I took his hand and went to the back of the shop. "Alex will explain everything but the only thing that I can say is that the little boy was Mitchie's brother so don't panic." I told him. "Okay but who is Mitchie?" he asked me. I shrugged my shoulders acting confused, "Beats me." Jerry got back to work so I went upstairs. "ABIGAIL!" I heard Jerry shouting. I ran back down the stairs and went to the back of the shop. "Yeah?" "Tell Alex that wizard class is cancelled." He told me before giving Theresa some sandwiches for the customers. I nodded my head and opened the front door a crack. I saw mom sitting on the step with her head in her hands. "What's wrong?" I asked her. "I miss her." I rolled my eyes, "Oh, I thought it was serious." She hit my shoulder in response. I giggled, "You know I was joking. Oh by the way, Jerry said class is cancelled." She nodded her head as she wiped her tears. "You know, this would be a good time to tell Jerry and Theresa about you being gay." She looked at me with a smile on her face. "How is it that you always say the right thing at the right time." I shrugged my shoulders at her but in my head I thought, _'cause I'm your daughter I know how you think._

xxxdemiandselenaxxx

She began to pace as we waited for Jerry and Theresa to close the shop. I got off the couch, walked over to her and hugged her. In the future she would calm down but I didn't know whether it would work here. She placed her forehead on the top of my head and stroked my hair. I sighed in relief that it worked or god know what would happen. "It's going to be fine." I whispered to her. She smiled at me, "Thanks." She whispered back.

Jerry and Theresa came up the stairs and sat on the couch. I went over to Max and sat on his knee. Since I'd got here, I have been able to get to know my Uncle Max more since mom doesn't talk to him in the future. I guess it may be something to do with the wizard competition.

**Alex's POV**

"Mom, dad, I have something to tell you." I said nervously. Mom spoke before I had a chance to say anything, "Your dating your brother?" My eyes widened as I shook my head. "Eww that's gross." Mom sighed in relief as she sat comfortably in dad's arms.

"I'm gay." I blurted out. Everyone in the room looked at me in shock, all apart from dad and Abigail. "What!" Mom yelled. I muttered to myself, "I knew this was a bad idea but she had to talk me into it." I remembered back to earlier that day when Abigail told me to tell my mom and dad. You know, she looks quite familiar but I can't pinpoint her exactly.

Dad looked at me, "Come here sweetheart." He patted his lap where I walked over and sat. "Don't worry, you'll always be my little girl no matter what your sexuality is." I smiled as I realised that my dad would support me. "Thanks daddy." I hugged him tightly. Mom spoke for the rest of the family, "Well I guess if your dad is okay with it then we can learn to get used to it." I grinned knowing that my family would always be there to support me. "Thanks guys."

I got of dads lap just when my phone rang. Sliding in out of my pocket, I pressed the answer button. "Yello?" "Hey gorgeous." When I heard her voice I grinned. "Hey. What's up?" "Have you told your parents?" she asked me. "About my sexuality, yeah." I could tell that she was rolling her eyes. "How did they take it?" "They are fine with it, what did yours say?" I asked, concerned about what Mitchie's parents would say. From what she'd told me, they weren't the most accepting people. "They freaked out but they're fine with it." "Oh thank god." I responded. She giggled in reply. "God, I love that giggle." I muttered to myself. "I know you do." I heard from the phone. "Shit you heard that!" She giggled down the phone. "I'm on my way round to yours; make sure you tell them about us before I arrive." She ordered. "Yes ma'am." She giggled again. "Bye babe." "Bye gorgeous." I replied before hanging up.

I looked around to see everyone staring at me. "What? Gosh staring is rude." I said covering one side of my face with my hand. "You have a girlfriend already!" Justin exclaimed. I nodded my head, "Yeah why?" "Well she must be ugly." He muttered. "Right, well I shall let you judge her yourself." Just as I said that, someone knocked on the door. I rushed over and opened it to reveal my girlfriend. "Hey gorgeous." I said once I saw Mitchie. "Hello darling." She said which made me giggle. I grabbed her hand and led her into the house. I looked at Justin and said, "Is she ugly now?" I smirked at him as his jaw dropped. He stuttered, "N-no." "See I can get hot girls unlike you." I smirked at him again before taking her up to my room.

"Damn, how can she get girls like that." I heard Justin mutter to himself. I shouted down the stairs, "'Cause I'm hot and not lame like you." Mitchie slapped me as I said that. "Oww, what was that for." She rolled her eyes as we walked into my room.

* * *

><p><strong>That is the end of the third chapter. So what did you guys think?<strong>

**Please leave a review, they make my day!**

**When I've finished this story i will start the sequel to 'The Bet'. It'll be about the whole being a slave for a month thing. I think it'll be about 30 chapters, one for each day. But I need ideas on what to do in each chapter. If you guys have any ideas, long or short it doesn't matter, please feel free to either review or PM me them :) Thanks :D**

**-georgia(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys :)**

**Whoa 9 alerts, 4 favourites and 20 reviews! I love you guys! Anyhoo, here is the fourth chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or Wizards of Waverly Place.**

* * *

><p>I turned the door handle and pushed the bedroom door open, but only a crack. When I heard no sound, I opened it further. Looking over at moms' bed, I saw that she was asleep with her head in mothers lap. I tilted my head and smiled at how happy they look. When I thought about it, I realised that Crumbs hadn't told me how the 3 moments of their lives actually led to fighting. I decided that after our wizard lesson today I'd pay him a visit.<p>

Shaking my head of my thoughts I headed over to moms bed and sat next to mother, resting my head on her shoulder. "Hey sweetie." I heard her whisper. "Hey Mitch." Over the past 5 weeks, I've also gotten to know mother better. She's actually very laid back, sweet and there is no sign of anger. I really need to speak to Crumbs and find out exactly what happened.

"Are you okay Abi?" I heard mother say, nudging my shoulder slightly. "Yeah." I sighed. "I know something's up, do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head, "Not really." "Okay." She replied, "But you know that I'm here if you can't talk to Lexi." She told me. I nodded my head, "Yeah, thanks Mitch." When I heard mother call mom, Lexi, I instantly knew that is how my little sister got her name. I felt my eyelids getting heavy; I shut my eyes for just a few minutes.

xxxdemiandselenaxxx

"Abigail." I heard someone whispering. "Abi, sweetie, wake up." I felt someone shaking me. I moaned slightly as I stirred. I opened my eyes and saw mom sitting on the bed beside me. "Hey sweetie, it's time for wizard class." She whispered to me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. In the future if I needed to go somewhere but I didn't want to walk, I'd get mom to carry me. I pushed the quilt off me as mom walked to the door. "Alexandra." I said, stretching the second 'a'. "Yes Abigail." She replied. "Come here." I motioned for her to come by me. She walked over and stood in front of me. "Yes?" I held my arms up at her, "Carry me please." She glared at me before giving me a piggy back. "Thank you Alexandra." I said happily. "Don't mention it." She said, sarcastically.

Mom walked into the lair with me on her back. "Where do you want to sit sweetie?" she asked me. I pointed at the chair where Uncle Justin was sitting. "Yo Justin! Move." She ordered. He looked at her in disbelief. "No! I won't move!" He exclaimed. Mom must have given him a cold, hard stare since he moved seats about a minute later. She knelt down beside the chair so I could get off. She went to sit by Max, or Maximilian as I like to call him. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto the chair. "Wha..." she started before I sat on her lap, resting my head on her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around my waist to prevent me from falling.

"Hey Abs." I heard Uncle Justin say. I looked at him before replying, "Yeah?" "How is it possible that you have Alex wrapped around your finger?" he asked me. "Well," I started, "It helps if you're good looking and that shirt is getting you nowhere." This made mom laugh. "Good one." She said to me putting her hand up, requesting a high-five. I high-fived her while Uncle Justin just glared at me.

"Okay kids quit the insulting." Jerry said. Uncle Justin went to protest but Jerry just shushed him. I smirked at him and I'm guessing mom did as well since he began shaking his head with his eyes flicking between us.

xxxdemiandselenaxxx

After wizard class I stayed behind with Jerry. He phoned Professor Crumbs and asked him to come over since I am too young to be going to the wizard world on my own. Jerry gave away his powers to marry Theresa who is a mortal. So he couldn't take me and I can't really take mom, Uncle Max or Uncle Justin since my cover would be blown.

While we were waiting for Crumbs, Jerry asked, "So how are you getting on with your tasks?" "Good, I've done one out of the three I need to do." I replied. "So what do you need to speak to Crumbs about?" he asked me. I remembered that I hadn't explained it to him yet. "Well I need to talk to him about my parents and how the 3 moments of their lives affected the future." He nodded his head accepting my answer.

Not even a minute later, Professor Crumbs flashed in giving us an unexpected surprise. "Hello Jerry, nice to see you again." He said, shaking his hand. I heard a buzz and Jerry flinched. "You still have them shock pants I see." He replied. I giggled quietly. "Hey Abigail, how are you my dear?" He said, noticing me. I gave him a hug, "I'm fine thanks, how are you?" I replied with a smile. "Very well thank you dear." Jerry clapped his hands together before saying, "Okay so I'll head out and make sure that no-one interrupts."

"So what can I help you with Abigail?" Crumbs asked me when Jerry had left. "Well I noticed that my mother's attitude is different here than in the future and I was wondering if you could tell me what made her become angry and vicious." He nodded his head.

Sitting down beside me on the couch, he began to explain, "Well the tests we ran say that its hormones but we actually think it's erupted when her mom was killed in a plane crash. When her father died, she was angry and upset at herself. She began to cut herself. It wasn't until Alex saw her scars that she stopped. On one occasion she tried to commit suicide. As you could probably imagine, Alex was devastated and spent as much time with her as she could. After a few years, you were born. I would say that you cured her. When you were born, all of her attention was focused on you and giving you a great childhood. She never wanted you to go through what she went through. Then Aiden and Lexi were born and the stress got to her. She was working as well as taking care of four kids. Alex was also working, she actually told your mother that she would quit her job to take care of you kids but she refused. Her mother died when Matt was 12, you were 5, Aiden was 3 and Lexi was only a few months old. As you know, she became more violent towards your mom more than you kids."

I nodded my head sadly, "So is there anything I can to do stop it?" He shook his head, "No, the only thing you can do is advise Alex to get a babysitter when they start having kids. If you tell them anything about the future, it will change it and not always for the better." He said sternly. I nodded my head understanding what he was saying. "Okay well I should get back to the Wizard World before something bad happens." "Like the dragons being let out?" I said giggling. He nodded his head, "Yes, like the dragons being let out." He stood up and gave me a hug, "Good luck Abigail." He said before flashing out. I went to flash myself but thought it would be a bad idea since mother doesn't know about magic yet. I settled for walking out of the door like normal people do. Though the Russo family aren't exactly normal. We're wizards for crying out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>That is the end of the fourth chapter. So what did you guys think?<strong>

**Please leave a review, they make my day!**

**-georgia(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys(:**

**Whoa 26 reviews, 11 alerts and 8 faves! I love you guys. Anyhoo, here is the fifth chapter. This chapter is quite short since I didn't really know what to put in it. I don't really like the last paragraph but oh well.**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or Wizards of Waverly Place.**

* * *

><p>A few weeks later I walked into the sub shop and noticed that mother was sitting on a stool but mom was nowhere to be found. I skipped over to mother and greeted her, "Hey Mitch." She turned as she heard my voice. "Oh hey Abs." "Do you want a drink or a sandwich?" she shook her head, "No thanks sweetie." I got up onto the stool beside her.<p>

The silence wasn't awkward but it was boring. "So Alexandra told me that you're a singer." I said. Mother nodded her head, "Yeah, I actually have to talk to Lexi about that." My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "What's up?" "I'm going on tour." She whispered. My jaw dropped. _This is not good._ I jumped off the stool and grabbed her hand, tugging it slightly. "Come with me." She followed me up to mine and moms' room. Motioning for mother to stay where she was, I opened the door and found mom sitting on her bed. "Hey Alexandra." She looked up and motioned for me to go over to her bed. "Yeah?" I asked her. She handed me a piece of paper. Opening it, I saw that it was an advert for mothers tour. "She didn't even tell me." I looked at her face and noticed her eyes were red and swollen. I held a finger up signalling to be quiet. "MITCH!" I yelled. Mother walked in to the room and shut the door. When she saw mom she ran over and pulled her in a hug.

"Baby what's wrong?" she asked, clearly concerned. "Like you don't know." Mom said harshly. "Alex, Mitchie came over to talk to you about this." I handed mother the advert, got off the bed and grabbed my phone. I saw that I had a message from Professor Crumbs, sent about an hour ago. I opened it and read it.

_Abigail,  
>You need to make sure that Alex doesn't see the advert. That is what causes the argument.<br>PROF CRUMBS_

_Damn, _I thought to myself. I looked over at my parents and saw them kissing. "Eww. Get a room." I said, disgusted at the sight. They pulled away and started giggling. I smiled knowing that it had worked out better that I'd thought, even after my mistake of not taking my phone with me. I froze as I realised that my phone had been with mom for the last hour or so. _What if she's heard my phone beep and saw my background? What if she knows who I am? What if…_ My thoughts were interrupted by my phone beeping. I saw another message from Crumbs.

_Abigail,  
>Don't worry, your cover hasn't been blown. Alex was asleep when your phone beeped. Even though you did fail to stop Alex from seeing the advert, you've managed to make fix it. Now, the last part of your mission is 7 years into the future. So I will be sending you 7 years into the future when your brother Matt was born. Don't worry, you will have all of the memories of those 7 years just so you can finish your mission. I'll bring you back to the Wizard World to explain what you need to know to complete your last task.<br>PROF CRUMBS_

xxxdemiandselenaxxx

I looked up from the spell book as I heard the lair door opening. I lent to the left side of the couch and saw it was mom. "Hey Alexandra." I greeted her before going back to the spell book. "Hey Abs, what are you looking for?" Mom asked me, peering over my shoulder. "A spell." I said as though it was obvious. She hit my arm lightly. "I know that, I meant what spell?" "Well I don't know what it's called but it's the one where you cast a spell on a picture frame." Mom took the spell book from my lap and placed it on hers. She flicked through until she found the spell. "This is what your looking for." She said, pointing at a spell which read '_Please please, tell me now, is there something I__ should know, Deranium, Deranius_' I nodded my head, "Yes that's it, thanks." Mom put the spell book on the table before I gave her a tight hug which she returned.

"Abigail be careful!" I heard someone say from the door. Staying in the hug I looked over and saw it was Uncle Justin. "What are you talking about?" I asked him. Mom pulled away from the hug and gave Uncle Justin a nasty look. "I can hug without doing something bad Justin." He began to shake his head at us. "What now?" I asked him. "You really do have her wrapped around your finger Abigail." He stated. "You mean like how I have you wrapped around my finger." Mom retorted, smirking slightly as his jaw dropped. Mom flashed him a sweet smile, "Justin," she started with an angel like voice, "Can you get me a sandwich?" "Sure." He said, walking out. As he walked out I heard him groaning and muttering to himself.

I giggled and high-fived mom. "So is Mitchie coming over today?" I asked. Mom smiled at the sound of mothers' name. "Yeah, I need to tell her that I'm a wizard since she is my girlfriend after all." I nodded my head. "So how are you guys?" She began to grin, "We are fab-u-lous." She said making me giggle. But her facial expression became serious, "I think I may love her." I looked at her and began to say 'Aww'. "What?" She asked me slightly freaked out. I shook my head, "Nothing, it's cute that you think you love her." She rolled her eyes and began to eat her sandwich. I took a double take as I saw the sandwich but I didn't remember Uncle Justin coming back in. "He flashed it in." she stated as though she read my mind. I looked at her slightly freaked out.

xxxdemiandselenaxxx

Since mom was upstairs talking to mother, I decided to do her shift in the sub shop. Jerry and Theresa tried to refuse but when people started tipping after I'd served them, they couldn't refuse my help. I decided to help them get even more tips by sweet talking the customers. It started off by fake-crying and when I'd got their attention I'd say, "My mommy is in the hospital." So they'd feel sorry for me and leave more tips. Jerry pulled me aside after I'd sweet talked half of the customers. "What are you doing?" he asked me. "Just looking cute." I said putting the cutest smile on my face. His face began to relax as he started pinching my cheeks and talking to me as though I was a baby. "You are so much like Alex. I can see how you're her daughter." I frowned at him causing him to stop. "Keep up the good work." he said before walking off. I laughed and shook my head, getting back to work.

* * *

><p><strong>That is the end of the fifth chapter. So what did you guys think?<strong>

**Please leave a review, they make my day!**

**-georgia(:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys(:**

**Woah 32 reviews, 12 alerts and 9 faves! Man I love you all! Anyhoo, here is the sixth chapter. This is like a filler chapter that's why it switches location after a paragraph or so. **

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or Wizards of Waverly Place.**

* * *

><p>I woke up extra early the following morning so that I could sneak down to the lair. I glanced at moms bed to see it empty. I checked the bathroom but it was empty. I remembers the picture this spell. Grabbing the nearest picture frame I recited, '<em>Please please, tell me now, is there something I should know, Deranium, Deranius'.<em> It showed mom in the lair with her head in her hands, nothing else happened so I cancelled the spell and placed the frame back where I found it.

With a wave of my wand I got dressed and flashed down to the lair. When I arrived I saw mom on the couch sobbing. I rushed over and hugged her. "What's wrong Alexandra?" She lifted her head up and pulled me onto her lap. She hugged me again but this time tighter. "Alex, I…can't…breathe." She let go of me again. I wiped her tears, "What's wrong?" Mom started pinching my cheeks, running her fingers through my hair and observing my face whilst muttering to herself. I looked at her, slightly freaked out. "What are you doing?" She kissed my forehead and hugged me again. I roughly pulled away, "Stop doing that mom, you know I hate it." As soon as that slipped through my lips I gasped, bringing a hand to my mouth. My eyes widened as I looked at mom.

A smile crept on her face as I was now confused. "Finally." My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "You really are my daughter." Mom whispered, stroking my cheek. I glared at her which caused her to move her hand away. "How did you figure out?" I whispered back. Mom picked up her wand from her boot. "Magic?" she giggled. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Okay, I knew there was something about you. You weren't driven away by our family, you looked and acted like me. So when you fell asleep, I did a full body scan to find out exactly who you are." I sighed, "I guess my cover is blown." "So why are you here and not in the future?" Mom asked curiously. "I can't tell you, it could change everything about the future." Just as I said that, Professor Crumbs flashed in.

"Are you ready Abigail?" he asked, not noticing mom. I nodded my head, getting off moms lap. I gave her a kiss on the cheek before walking over to Crumbs. "Oh Alex, I didn't see you there." He said, started by moms presence. "She figured me out." I whispered to him. He nodded his head, "Okay Alex, do you want to say anything to Abigail before we leave?" She got up and crouched down in front of me. "I love you sweetheart, be safe and don't do anything I wouldn't do." Kissing my forehead she got up and stood back. "I love you too mommy. Don't tell Mitchie about all this, she can't know yet." Tears were now cascading down her cheeks. Waving at her, Crumbs flashed us out.

Xxxdemiandselenaxxx

"Okay here we are." Crumbs said as we arrived at the Wizard World. "So we are going to send to 7 years into the future to complete your last task. We aren't going to make you look older as we don't need to. We have contacted Alex so she knows that you'll be arriving. Since Mitchie now knows about magic, she may figure you out like Alex did. If she does, all you need to remember is to not say anything about the future." I nodded my head, understanding what he was saying. "Right so I should tell you everything that has happened in the 7 years you missed. Basically, Mitchie and Alex had a long distance relationship when Mitchie went on tour. When they were both 19, they bought a house and moved in together. At the age of 21, they got married. Alex is a famous artist whilst Mitchie is a famous singer. You will be going to the part in their lives when Matt was born. You'll be there for a few weeks before the actual problem so you can see how their life is." We arrived at a door exactly the same as the one I went through a few months ago. He opened it and motioned for me to walk through it. "Good luck Abigail." was the last thing I heard.

Xxxdemiandselenaxxx

"Abigail." I heard someone say. "Sweetie wake up." I heard the voice again. My eyes fluttered open as I saw mom towering over me. "Mommy." I exclaimed. "Hey sweetheart, Crumbs told me that you'd be here." I gave her a tight hug. "As you told me, I haven't told Mitchie about you. But what am I supposed to tell her?" "She knows about magic right?" Mom nodded her head, "So just tell her what I told you guys 7 years ago but say that I don't age or something like that." Mom shook her head. "Sneaky like me, unbelievable." I flashed a cheeky smile as we walked out of the lair.

Mom walked in front of me, leading the way. I took this chance to look around the house. I noticed that I was exactly the same as the house in the future. I guess they didn't move after they got this house. I walked into the living room where mom went behind mother and placed her hands over her eyes. "Guess who." She whispered into mothers ear. "Hmm, is it my gorgeous wife Caitlin?" Mom gasped as she said that and hit her shoulder lightly. "Babe, you know I'm kidding." I giggled quietly but not quiet enough as mother noticed me. Mom took my hand and walked to in front of mother. "Mitch, you remember Abigail right?" She nodded her head. "Well Crumbs has asked if she could stay here for a few months and obviously I said yes. Is that okay?" Mother nodded her head, "Yeah that's fine." She turned her attention to me. "You look exactly the same as you did when I last seen you." I giggled, "I don't age, don't ask why I actually don't know why." Mother laughed and pattered her lap. I climbed up being careful to not elbow her bump. "So how are you Abigail?" I smiled at her, "I'm fine thank you Mitch, how are you today?" "I'm good, could be better but I'm good nonetheless."

I rested my head on her shoulder and she began to stroke my hair. "Are you tired sweetie?" mother asked. I nodded my head. Mom got up and took me off mother. I whined slightly. "You can't sleep on Mitchie, she's pregnant you know." Mom said to me. "She's fine on me babe." Mother told mom. Mom placed me back onto mothers lap and I snuggled into her again.

xxxdemiandselenaxxx

About a week later, I'd gotten so comfortable around mom and mother that they'd let me call them 'mom' and 'mother'. Actually they'd requested I call them that. Something to do with helping them learn how to look after kids, I don't know. Anyway, back to reality. I was currently getting ready to go out with my parents. "MOM!" I shouted from my room. "YEAH!" she shouted back. "WHERE IS MY PINK DRESS?" I replied. "IT IN BETWEEN YOUR BLUE AND RED DRESS!" mother yelled. "FOUND IT!" I yelled back.

After slipping my dress on with a pair of sandles, I grabbed a bag which contained my wand, phone and some cash. Running down the stairs I greeted them with a kiss on their cheeks. "Mornin' mom, mornin' mother." "Morning sweetie, aww don't you look cute today." Mother said whist eating her breakfast. I turned and glared at her. "Don't call you cute, got it." She muttered. I smirked before pouring my cereal into a bowl with milk. I grabbed a spoon and sat down next to mother. "Abigail, go and get changed." Mom said to me. "Why, mother said I look cute." Looking at mom I saw that she wasn't happy. "And totally inappropriate for a 7 year old." "Babe, leave her alone." Mother said, stroking moms hand. She turned and looked at me. "You look beautiful baby girl, so you're not getting changed." She kissed my forehead. I got down and washed my bowl. I turned to walk out when I saw my parents making out. "Ew, get a room." They knew how much it grossed me out when they kissed so they'd do it just to annoy me. I heard moans which just made it worst. "Bleh." I said, pretending to be sick. They pulled away and headed to the door. I walked behind them as the sight made me smile. Their hands entwined and smiles on their faces as they stole kisses from each other.

* * *

><p><strong>That is the end of the sixth chapter. So what did you guys think?<strong>

**Please leave a review, they make my day!**

**-georgia(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys(:**

**Wow 39 reviews, 14 alerts and 12 faves! Damn you guys are amazing! I'm so sorry but this chapter is so short, I didn't know what to put in it and I kinda liked the way I'd ended it. Anyhoo, here is the seventh chapter. **

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or Wizards of Waverly Place.**

* * *

><p><strong>Beep. Beep.<strong>

I woke up to the sound of my phone beeping. I grabbed it and opened the message I'd received from Crumbs.

_Abigail,  
>Today is the day that your brother is born. You need to make sure that nothing goes wrong. Just talk to Alex about… well you know what I'm talking about. Good luck.<br>PROF CRUMBS_

Glancing at the clock I saw the red digits flashing '8:39'. Deciding to get up, I rubbed my eyes and grabbed a bobble from the drawer to put my hair up in a messy bun. I opened the curtains to see what the weather is like. Sunny. I shoved on a dress and a pair of sandals. I decided to put on my necklace that future mom gave me.

I ran downstairs and headed for the kitchen where I saw mother sitting on the counter with mom in between her legs. Even though I came into the room quite loudly, they continued to kiss. "Eww, do you ever stop kissing?" I said whilst making my breakfast. "Babe, she's horny and I'm happy. What do you think?" Mom said to me before placing her lips on mothers again. "MOM! I didn't need to hear that." I whined. Since they were just kissing to annoy me, I decided to prank them. "Mom, I'm going out with Gary to the cinema." I said on my way out from the kitchen. Gary was just someone I'd made up, I couldn't think of any better names. I heard footsteps behind me as mom grabbed my shoulder and span me round. "Where do you think you're going?" I pointed at the door, "Out." "No way, you are not going out." She said, waggling a finger at me. "Why not?" I said whining again. "You are not going out with any boys, end of." I stuck my tongue at her and headed to the kitchen to find mother.

I eventually found her in the living room. Sitting down beside her, I rested me head on her shoulder. "Gary isn't real is he?" mother muttered. I shook my head, "Nope." She giggled, "You just did it to wind your mom up." I nodded my head, "Yep." She giggled again. "Just like Alex." "Mother, what happened to Alex, your brother?" I asked her. "He died a few years ago in a car crash." She said simply. My jaw dropped, "Oh, I'm sorry." She shook her head, "Its fine." She wiped her tears before saying, "Right sweetie, I need your help since _she_ won't do anything." I got up and held my arm out to help her up. "Where are we going?" I asked her as we walked over to the lift. "My room. I need to pack my stuff for the hospital."

xxxdemiandselenaxxx

After packing the case I put it by the front door since she would go into labour soon. When I headed back to their room I saw mother sat on the floor clutching her stomach. "Labour?" I asked simply. She managed to nod her head. I went to the door of their room and shouted mom.

"MOM!" I yelled. She came running up the stairs a second later. "Yeah?" she said, panting. "Mothers gone into labour!" "Shit!" mom muttered. "You grab her while I'll grab the case and car keys." I ran around grabbing her case and car keys.

As I made my way out of the house, I heard the lift ding signalling that mom and mother were at the ground floor. I ran out and opened the car, placing the case in the boot. Mom placed mother in the car and drove off to the hospital.

"MOTHERFUCKER! ALEX HURRY UP!" Mother yelled out in pain. "Breathe in and out, in and out, in and out." I said trying to calm her down which wasn't a good idea. "NO!" she yelled at me.

About 10 minutes later, we arrived at the hospital. I ran in and told them about mother. Two doctors came rushing past me with a wheelchair. I headed out and saw them placing mother in the wheelchair and rushing her to a room. Mom and I ran after them. When we arrived at her room, we got told to wait outside.

xxxdemiandselenaxxx

A few hours later I was sitting on my own as mom went in the room to help mother during the birth. Just when I was about to fall asleep, mom came out of the room and sat beside me. "Are you okay?" I asked her. "He's beautiful." She said dreamily. I immediately perked up, "Can I see him?" She shook her head, "Not yet, they need to clean them up and move them to a different room." I nodded my head, "Are you going to call any relatives to come and visit?" She pointed a finger at me, "Good idea. I'll do that when she's moved rooms."

About 20 minutes later, I was sitting with mother and Matt whilst mom went outside to call some relatives. "How are you feeling mother?" I asked. "Tired." She said before yawning. I placed my hand in hers, "Go to sleep then, I'll be fine." As soon as I said that, she fell asleep. I decided to have a proper look at Matt. Walking over to his cot, I peered over. I looked at the bed to make sure that mother was asleep. Turning to look at Matt again, I grabbed a chair and sat down beside the cot. "Hey Matt, mother doesn't know this but I'm your little sister. I was sent to fix our parents past. You know, you look quite cute. What happens to you in the future?" I giggled to myself. I rested my arm on the edge of the cot with my hand dangling in the cot. Looking at the bed again, I saw that she was still asleep as expected. That meant that she didn't hear anything I'd just said, hopefully. As I was looking at mother, I felt something grab my finger. I turned and looked at Matt to see his hand wrapped around my finger. _Weird, in the future I have him wrapped around my little finger._

* * *

><p><strong>That is the end of the seventh chapter. So what did you guys think?<strong>

**Please leave a review, they make my day!**

**-georgia(:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys(:**

**Wow. 46 reviews, 15 alerts and 12 favourites! I really do love you guys. Anyhoo, here is the eighth chapter. **

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or Wizards of Waverly Place.**

* * *

><p>"ABIGAIL RUSSO GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOW!"<p>

I ran down stairs to the living room where mother was sat, cradling Matt. "Where is your mom?" she asked me, clearly not happy. I shrugged my shoulders and ran out before she could say anything. I sped to the lair and grabbed a picture frame. "Please please, tell me now, is there something I should know, Deranium, Deranius." I recited. Mother doesn't like it when I use magic around her as she seems to think that I mess up every spell. I rolled my eyes at the thought and watched the frame. I saw mom at a shop buying flowers. _Oh good__, she's ahead of schedule. _I cancelled the spell and grabbed my phone, tapping in moms' number.

"Hello?" She said as she answered the phone. "Mom, how long will you be? Mother is wondering where you are?" I rushed out. "I'm on my way home. Just tell her that I have a surprise for her." I rolled my eyes, "'Kay bye." I hung up the phone and left the lair to find mother. "MOTHER?" I yelled. "KITCHEN!" she yelled back. I went to the kitchen and saw that she was trying to cook as well as carrying Matt. Since I wasn't allowed to cook, strict orders from mom, I grabbed Matt from her. Rocking him, he soon fell asleep so I placed him in the cot which had been moved from the living room to the kitchen. I went over to mother to see her crying quietly. I grabbed her hand and turned her around. I gave her a tight hug. "What's wrong mother?" "Your mom isn't around anymore to help me with Matt. I fear that she will divorce me." she said, calming down slightly. _So this is how the arguments start._ "She is on her way home now and she has a surprise for you." I started, "And you know she loves you too much to divorce you."

The door opened signalling that mom was home. Mother looked at me, "Yes you can go, I'll look after Matt." I said, sighing. She ran out of the room and I followed, carrying Matt. As I reached the door way I saw that mom was spinning mother around in her arms. Mother wrapped her legs around moms' torso and gave her a deep kiss which soon turned into a make-out session. Mom carried mother into the lift, still kissing. _How do they kiss for that long without a breath? _I rolled my eyes as the lift doors shut. "Yes, I'm fine thanks for asking." I muttered to myself. "Oh and I don't mind if you leave me with Matt just so you can go and have sex." I may be 7 but I do know what sex is, I hear them every night in the future…and by the looks of it, now. I shook my head and went to go upstairs when I realised that wouldn't be a good idea. I settled for the playroom.

_Now I think about it, this wasn't part of the plan._

**Alex's POV**

As I closed the door, I heard footsteps making their way towards me. I turned around and saw Mitchie running. I opened my arms out and she jumped into them. I picked her up off the ground slightly, spinning her around. Mitchie wrapped her legs around my torso and pressed her lips on mine in a deep kiss. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip requesting access. As she opened her mouth, I plunged my tongue in. Our tongues began to fight for dominance. I walked towards the lift, still carrying Mitchie. As the lift doors shut I heard Abigail mutter something I couldn't make out.

As Mitchie began to suck on my neck, I made my way to our room. I shut the door with my foot and pushed Mitchie against it. She removed her legs from my waist as I locked the door. Running my hands down her back to the rim of her dress, I pulled it up slightly. Resting my hands on her bare waist, I felt her remove her lips from my neck.

Mitchie then flipped us around, taking control. I moaned quietly as she sucked on my collarbone, biting it slightly. She placed her hands on my ass, squeezing it slightly. Her hands then travelled down to my thighs. Knowing what she wanted, I jumped up to wrap my legs around her torso. Removing her lips from my collarbone, she walked over to the bed and laid me down. I pushed myself to the top of the bed as Mitch climbed on top of me. "You are beautiful." I heard her mutter as she unbuttoned my shirt. Running my hands up and down her legs, I pulled her dress up and flung it onto the floor.

Our clothes were scattered around the room as Mitchie placed her lips on mine again. "I love you gorgeous." I said, looking into her eyes. I saw her eyes sparkle, "I love you too beautiful."

xxxdemiandselenaxxx

**Abigail's POV**

Glancing at the clock I saw it was 5pm. Damn, mom needed to get to mothers surprise by 5:30pm. Running to the lift, being careful to not wake Matt, I made my way up to the top floor. A few minutes later the lift stopped and the doors opened. I walked over to their bedroom door and knocked. "MOM!" I yelled. I heard groaning, "MOM!" I shouted again whilst banging on the door. As I went to knock again, the door swung open. "What?" mom said, groaning. "Its 5pm." I told her. Her head shot up as she realised what I meant. "Yeah." I said, nodding at her. As she rushed around the room trying to get dressed, I grabbed a teddy from the shelf beside me and threw it at mother. She began to jump around as though she was getting attacked. "WHAT THE…" she stopped mid-sentence as she noticed me standing by the door. I shook my head at her at pointed towards their walk-in closet, "Just get dressed."

As I walked out of the room I shouted, "It smells of sex in there." I heard mom muttering 'ouch'. Mother must have hit her. As the lift doors shut I heard mother say, "How the fuck does she know what sex smells like?" I rolled my eyes; _they need to stop swearing when there are innocent ears around._

* * *

><p><strong>That is the end of the eighth chapter. So what did you guys think?<strong>

**I'm not going to write the date in the next chapter. But if I get enough requests I will do a separate one-shot about their date.**

**Please leave a review, they make my day!**

**-georgia(:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys(:**

**Damn you guys are amazing! 53 reviews, 15 alerts and 14 favourites. I love you all! Anyhoo, here is the ninth chapter. **

**Just to let you guys know, there is only one more chapter before this story is finished. I have been thinking about doing another story related to this one about what the family thought of Abigail. There will be about 10 chapters. If you have any other ideas, feel free to share them.**

**Anywho, on with the story. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or Wizards of Waverly Place.**

* * *

><p>Mom and mother have been love struck since their date. They kiss more, they hug more, they gross me out more. But I don't care; this is what life should be like in the future. I had just finished speaking to Professor Crumbs and was on my way to the living room when I heard my stomach rumble. "Off to the kitchen it is." I muttered to myself. I couldn't be bothered to walk all the way to the kitchen so I just flashed in.<p>

I saw mother washing the dishes. Even though we have hired people to work in the house, mother likes to do things herself. "Hey mother." I said. As I spoke she jumped, I'm guessing she wasn't expecting me to be there. "Fuck." She muttered. "Where did you come from?" she asked me. "A womb." I replied smartly. As I said that, mom walked in and high fived me. She must have heard the conversation. But mother just glared at me. I gave her my best smile which she just laughed at.

"Hey gorgeous." Mom said, wrapping her arms around mothers' waist. She placed her head in the crook of mothers' neck. She began moaning which mean mom was sucking her neck. "Seriously." I groaned before walking out. "Wait." Mom muttered. I turned back around to face my horny parents. "Yeah?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. "Do you want to go to the zoo today? The three of us?" she asked. "Are you going to be doing that?" I asked, pointed at her sucking on mothers' neck. "No." she muttered, I'm guessing she was planning on it but changed her mind when I asked. Mother slapped moms butt which caused her to stop. "Fine I'll go but who's going to look after Matt?" I began smirking, they'd forgotten about him already. "I'll phone Justin." Mom said, heading into the hallway.

xxxdemiandselenaxxx

We had been at the zoo for a few hours now and were now getting some lunch. I sat down on one side of the picnic bench whilst mom sat on the other with mother on her lap. I rolled my eyes and opened my sandwich to put crisps on it. I looked over at mom and mother to see them being all cutesy feeding each other. I pulled a face which they noticed. "What?" Mom asked. I shook my head, "You're weird." I stated.

They continued what they were doing whilst I finished my lunch. I placed my head on the table when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked up and saw an elderly woman. She pointed at my parents, "Is that your sister and her girlfriend?" I shook my head and was about to answer when mom answered for me. "We're married and we're her parents." The woman looked at them strangely before walking off. I chuckled to myself.

"Why did you tell that woman that we are her parents?" mother said to mom. "'Cause we are." She replied. Mother looked confused, "No we're not." Mom looked at me, I shook my head motioning for her to not tell her the truth just yet. "Well she calls us mom and mother so why wouldn't I say we aren't her parents." Mother nodded her head, "True."

xxxdemiandselenaxxx

We had just got in from the zoo. For once, we weren't mobbed by my parents fans. I walked to the living room and plopped on the couch. At the same time, my phone beeped signalling I'd got a text message.

_Abigail,  
>You are leaving this time zone soon to go back to the future. I think you should tell your mother about yourself. I shall be collecting you in 2 hours.<br>PROF CRUMBS_

Putting my phone back into my pocket, I went to find mom. After a few minutes of searching I found her in the playroom with Matt. "Mom, there's something I need to tell you." She placed Matt on the floor and sat on a beanbag. I sat down beside her. "Crumbs is coming to pick me up in 2 hours to take me back to the future." I fiddled with my thumbs until I felt a hand on my knee. "Don't worry babe, it's not like this is the last time you'll see me." I nodded my head, "But what if the future is still the same?" Tears were now spilling over my eyelids. Mom grabbed my arm and pulled me onto her lap. "Sweetie, I'm sure that you've done a fabulous job on fixing our future. Don't worry." She wiped my tears from my eyes just when mother walked in. "Oh Abigail, are you okay sweetie?" she said, rushing to my side. She stroked my hair gently as mom replied for me, "She's leaving in a few hours." This time, mother was crying. "Oh my baby is going already." She pulled me to her lap and gave me a tight hug. I glanced at mom to see her grinning and shaking her head. I giggled knowing why she was doing that.

We must have spent 2 hours in the playroom since Crumbs appeared out of no-where. "Abigail dear, are you ready?" I nodded my head, getting off the floor. As soon as I got up, mother pulled me into a tight hug. "Oh I'm going to miss you sweetie, make sure you come and visit." She eventually pulled away so that mom could hug me. "Are you going to tell her?" she whispered into my ear. I nodded my head. I pulled away from the hug and went to stand by Crumbs when I was pulled back. Mother hugged me again. I groaned, "Mother!" "I'm sorry but I'm going to miss you so much." She said, tears were now pouring down her face. I giggled and stood by Crumbs. "Oh before I go, Mom get a babysitter so you guys can spend time together. And mother, I have something to tell you." I said looking at mother. "I'm your daughter from the future." The last thing I saw was mothers' jaw dropping as Crumbs flashed us out.

* * *

><p><strong>That is the end of the ninth chapter. So what did you guys think?<strong>

**Please leave a review, they make my day!**

**-georgia(:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys(:**

**Here is the tenth chapter AKA the last chapter. **

**I know it's sad but you have a one-shot and a story connecting to this to look forward to. I just want to say thank you so much to everyone that reviewed, alerted this story and put it on their favourites. **

**I just want to thank:****  
>- tatimac<strong>**  
>- manhattanProject<strong>**  
>- full360-2b-me<strong>**  
>- NickiMinajlover<strong>**  
>- Gleek100<strong>**  
>- Hypno.182<strong>**  
>- Ichouee<strong>**  
>- DDLSMGfan4life<strong>**  
>- Kaitlin<strong>**  
>- Demenalover<strong>**  
>- DemenaForever15<strong>**  
>- WithLove94<strong>**  
>- Guess Who<strong>**  
>- I-dont-know77<strong>**  
>- LoveLoveLove123<strong>**  
>- DDL4SMG<strong>**  
>- iHeartDLove<strong>**  
>- Rocky94<strong>**  
>- Katie<strong>**  
>Sorry if I missed anyone out. <strong>

**I also want ****say thank you so much for reading this story. I've enjoyed writing it just as much as you guys have enjoyed reading it.**

**Oh and I-dont-know77, yes I will marry you ;D**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or Wizards of Waverly Place.**

* * *

><p><span>14 years later<span>

**Mitchie's POV**

I can't believe that my 7 year old daughter went into the past to fix mine and Alex's relationship. How could I have not recognised my own daughter. Wait, I didn't even know I'd have a daughter, duh. She's so adorable and so much like Alex. When she told me who she was 14 years ago, I couldn't believe it. Alex had to explain exactly what she meant since I didn't really understand what she was talking about. I swore that when I saw my Abigail again, I'd thank her for mending our relationship. Our 7 year old fixing our relationship, that's incredible.

xxxdemiandselenaxxx

**Abigail's POV**

**SMASH!**

I woke up as i as I heard glass smashing. I then I heard cries coming from the cot next to my bed. Man this is like déjà vu. Wait, I'm back in the future but I can hear smashing. Tears began to pour down my face. I thought I'd actually fixed their relationship but I guess not. Wiping my tears I got out of my bed and walked over to the cot. I saw Lexi standing up with her arms stretched, waiting for me to grab her. Getting her out of the cot, I rocked her back to sleep. I heard more smashing and yells. I became more alert as I realised my brothers were still out and no-one was going to see what was happening. I laid Lexi down in her cot which caused her to wake up. Stroking her hair I whispered, "Go to sleep Lex, I'll see what's happening." As I walked out of my bedroom, I heard her whimpering. I closed the door and hurried down the marble staircase.

Cautiously I walked down the staircase when I heard "Fuck, fuck, fuck." When I reached the bottom of the stairs I saw that the hallway was clear. I heard voices coming from the kitchen. I made my way there to see mother crying in moms arms. I took a double take. Mother crying in moms arms? Now I'm seriously confused. "Mother?" I whispered. She looked at me, motioning for me to come over. I didn't move. "Are you okay? I heard glass smashing and swearing." Mother bent down and held her arms open. I still didn't move. I looked at mom before walking over to her. She picked me up and I hugged her tight. "We're fine, your mother just cut herself with a knife." I looked at mothers hands to see one bandaged up. "Are you okay sweetheart?" mother asked me. "So you guys aren't arguing or throwing stuff at each other?" I asked. They laughed, "No. Why would we do that? We love each other too much." Mom replied. I shook my head before grinning. _I guess I did fix the future. _I held my arms out at mother, motioning for her to hold me. She grabbed me and rested me on her hip. I gave her a tight hug. "I love you mother." I whispered. "I love you too baby girl." She replied. I heard a gasp from behind me. "What about me?" mom said, faking pain. I giggled, "I love you too mom." "You best had." She replied jokingly. Mother slapped her. "Ouch. What was that for? She knew I was joking." Mom exclaimed. Mother gave her a look which made mom smirk, "That look is so sexy." My face scrunched together, "Eww, 7 year old in the room." They both giggled as mom rolled her eyes.

xxxdemiandselenaxxx

We were now in our cinema room watching 'Cheaper by the Dozen'. By we I mean myself, mom, mother, Matt, Lexi and Aiden. Mom and mother were snuggling together at the end of the couch, I was snuggled into mothers' side, Lexi was sleeping in moms arms and the boys were laying on their stomachs on the floor. I heard mother mutter to mom, "We are not have that many kids." Mom wasn't exactly happy about that, "Why?" she whined. The boys looked at them and told them to shush. I giggled to myself. "After this time, I'm not getting pregnant again." Mom looked at her in confusion whilst I smirked. Mother already told me. "What do you mean 'this time'?" mother pecked her lips, "Surprise." She whispered. Moms' eyes nearly popped out of its socket. "You're pregnant!" she exclaimed. The boys looked at them, "Not again!" they chorused. Mother nodded her head and mom kissed her.

I got up and moved Lexi from moms lap before she got squished. I placed her in the cot and went and laid on Matts back. "I think we'll be staying at Uncle Justin's house tonight or maybe for a few nights." I whispered into his ear. He nodded in agreement. "They'll be fucking each other all night." I hit his head and whispered into his ear, "Not in front of Aiden."

I grabbed the phone from beside the television and typed in a number. "Hello?" he said. "Hey Uncle Justin, can you come and pick us up? Them two will be doing you-know-what all night tonight." I replied. He chuckled, "She pregnant again?" he asked. "Yeah." I sighed. "Sure, I'll be round in about 15 minutes." We said our goodbyes and hung up the phone.

I asked one of our servants to take our luggage and place it beside the door ready for when Uncle Justin turns up. The boys got up and I grabbed Lexi from her cot. We were leaving the room when Matt had an idea. He grabbed one of Lexi's toys and threw it at them before hiding behind the door. We stifled our giggles as her heard them pull away. "Wait, where are the kids?" mother asked. I put Lexi on the floor and she crawled into the room. Mom grabbed her and headed out of the room. As she walked out we yelled "BOO!" She jumped out of her skin whilst Lexi just giggled her head off. I took Lexi off mom as we ran off.

When we reached the front door, Uncle Justin knocked. Matt opened the door for him. He took our luggage just when mom and mother caught up with us. "Where are you going?" mom asked. "Well since you'll get going at it like rabbits, we are going to stay at Uncle Justin's house." I told her. Mom smirked before hugging me. "I love you." She whispered into my ear. "I know." I giggled. Uncle Justin returned to the front door and took Lexi to the car. "Have fun tonight." He said winking. Mom blushed before hiding her face in mothers shoulder. We walked out of the door after giving them a hug and kiss each.

"Have fun fucking each other." Matt yelled back. I slapped his head. "Like I said earlier, not in front of Aiden." Aiden looked at us before asking, "What does fucking mean?" "It means having…" I cut Matt off with another slap. I shook my head, "You're too young to know."

* * *

><p><strong>That is the end of the last chapter. So what did you guys think?<strong>

**Now is the last chance for you guys to review. **

**I would like 7-13 reviews before I start with the one-shots connecting to this story.**

**-georgia(:**


	11. Authors Note

**Hey Guys :)**

**Just a little message to tell you guys that I've uploaded the first chapter for 'Meeting Abigail'. It isn't a sequel but it is linked to this story so please check it out.**

**-georgia(:**


End file.
